1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a process for the secondary recovery of oil from subterranean formations and reservoirs by steam stimulation. Mechanical power and/or electrical energy may be simultaneously produced as an added benefit of the process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the first or primary recovery period, natural earth pressures are relied upon to cause the oil to flow to the surface. Primary recovery may be continued until the reservoir pressure is reduced to a level where it is no longer economical to recover oil. Only about five to twenty-five percent of the oil in a reservoir may be obtained by primary recovery techniques.
A variety of secondary recovery processes have been employed in order to increase the recovery of oil from subterranean formations. For example, water, CO.sub.2, air, and natural gas have been injected into underground oil reservoirs through an injection well in order to drive oil through the porous oil-bearing strata to a production well. Further, steam has been employed as a means of increasing the recovery of crude oil from relatively shallow reservoirs.
The production of fuel gas by the partial oxidaion of a hydrocarbonaceous fuel in a free-flow gas generator, and the burning of said fuel in a gas-turbine in described in coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,411.